


When you Spark Like The Sky

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, Team as Family, The London show, other horsemen are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what family feels like, you suddenly realise. You feel so strong and in control when you leave the plane, screams of the crowd fading away in the distance. You want to crystalize the memory.<br/>or<br/>Daniel is happy and in love, this is New Year and he feels like he found something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you Spark Like The Sky

You’re drunk on adrenaline   
rushing through your veins,  
really smiling for the first time  
in a long long year  
of hiding   
as the fireworks colour the London sky,  
as he doesn’t even try  
to hide his smile  
in the crook of your neck  
when he hugs you from behind.  
You are free and young and  
belong.   
This is what family feels like,   
you suddenly realise.  
You feel so strong  
and in control when you leave  
the plane, screams of the crowd  
fading away in the distance.  
You want to crystalize the memory.  
He catches up with you all  
and catches you in the circle  
of his arms, laughing,  
looking younger than he is,  
with a few grey hairs   
betraying him.  
The January air chills you both  
and you cling to each other for warmth  
like birds  
and the others smile  
joining in after a while  
because that’s what family does.  
Being sappy is not your style,  
but you hold on to them  
with your cold hands  
letting go of your fears.  
He plants a light kiss  
on your cheek.  
The phrase “Happy New Year”  
finally means something.


End file.
